Touched
by It'sNessaHere
Summary: Book 1 in the beating wings series. Laura, a fifteen year old who's world was turned upside down when her parents were sent mad after they were involved in a fatal accident. When she meets mysterious Thomas whom she feels a odd deja vu feeling around her life seems to tumble a little more. Rated T for some moderate violence
1. Prologue

**Hello beautiful people. So I have written a LOT stories but decided you guys would like thid one most. So this is 'Touched' first in the 'Beating Wings' series.**

**Reviews would be great!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you ever wanted to hear some ones inner thoughts? To understand the way their mind works? To feel every emotion they feel? Have you wondered what that expression on your best friends face is? What they were thinking to cause such a face? Have you ever wanted to read minds? Well I assure you... You wouldn't like it.


	2. Chapter 1:Unfair Advantage

So this is the first Chapter of 'Touched'. I really hope you guys love reading it as much as I loved writting it.

Reviews would be absolutely amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 1- unfair advantage!**

I sat there in class, like every other student, pretending like I hadn't just almost lost my life a month ago. I acted as if both of my parents were not in a mental home, recovering from a trauma that left both of them batty. I acted as if I was simply living with my god parents because I thought it would be fun, the same way I thought it would be fun to go to a mental home every day, yeah likely story. The truth was, I was as screwed up in the head as my parents, just a little differently, slightly more unbelievably. See, I wasn't exactly screwed up in the head more like I was in e_veryone else's _head or rather they were in mine.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, _she's crazy right? _But it's true, I can read other peoples thoughts; call me crazy, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch. I am a mind reader but the thing is, it has only started after the accident, after the train crashed into a suicidal teenager and had been sent off the rails and almost tipped completely over. My mum had been screaming and my dad had clung to me like I was fine china, me being a fourteen year old freak already, found the ride accelerating and even a little fun. Now I'm fifteen and regret thinking that, that one accident had quite literally sent my parents of the rails, no pun attended, had ever been fun. There was one way I could tell you about that crash, life destroying, it had been the end of everything that was normal, everything that was right. Now I was a strange teenage girl with only one friend, a crazy little pixie who was just as batty as me, apart from she swore she saw ghost not heard people's thoughts. Becker had been the only one I could use for help, the strange girl who everyone said had talked to herself was my one place of sanctuary, the one place where I felt a little bit less bizarre.

I wished that the day would be over, that the smirking faces would just go away, and that the sarcastic remarks and mean comments would just disappear. But of course this was my life and even the comments weren't spoken aloud I could still hear them and they still stung. What if I could just turn it off? I had never asked for this? This was just a cruel thing god inflicted on me. A mean way of saying 'you found that disaster fun now you will suffer'. _Screw you god, you never helped me any way. _

Was there ever an end to the torment? Hadn't I had enough yet? Why was everyone punishing me for something that I didn't do? I wasn't that crazy person who jumped in front of the train, or the driver for not being able to control the vehicle, or even the people who sat there screaming and only caring about themselves when there were kids on board. Was it really fare to take it out on the girl whose parents were now in a mental home? And the girl who lives with her god parents? Or the girl who survived the accident without being killed or sent mad? Well actually no, I was sent mad or crazy or whatever you want to call it, I just didn't get put in a mental home. At first I asked the doctor why she had said I looked terrible but she said she hadn't, next I could have swore she said 'did I actually say that out loud?' then I realised that actually she hadn't said it out loud but in her head and I freaked out. That was the first day of the end of my life, believe it or not before the accident I was the most popular girl in the school but then I turned crazy and all my friends ignored me. I was hated from then on and the only girl that still liked me was Becker, who was now my best friend and one of the closest things I had to a family, to a sister. Was I really that unpopular? Was I going to die alone? That's a nice thought. What happened to my life?

I went to get lunch and spotted Becker in the canteen sitting alone, staring at her lunch and talking to one of her 'ghosts'. Shouting at it more like, she was all ears as the 'phantom' said what it wanted and as she told it a very rude way of going go away she earned herself very funny looks by a few passing girls. I watched her for a few more minutes, then sighed and joined my only friend. "Hi," I said as I approached, she gave me a smile then turned to the empty chair next to her, with a no rise to her voice she said for the ghost to go away and then gestured for me to sit there.

"Hey there," Becker's southern American accent was very pronounced and sometimes made me laugh.

"What 'ya up to?" I asked her looking at the chair.

"Just talking," she glared at the empty chair, and then smiled at me. She had the best personality but she was by far the most insane person I knew. She smiled as if she had heard my thoughts and gave me her best 'weird girl' smile.

"Your psychotic," I laughed at her and she winked before glaring behind me. She wasn't exactly crazy but she wasn't extremely sane either, she was just like me, crazy but not crazy enough to land herself in psychiatric ward.

"And you're looney but you don't see me complaining," she winked at me again.

"Okay, okay, fair enough, you have a point but I still don't see the point in being so obvious about talking to...the...you know who's," I whispered harshly and she grimaced.

"Yeah yeah whatever, look I'll talk to who I want and until then look behind you," Becker smiled happily as I turned unhappily hoping that there was someone there.

"Why?" I asked suspecting to see someone I really didn't want to see but all I saw was a guys back. I looked back at Becky and gave her a questioningly look .

"He's new," she mouthed. I rolled my eyes, she always liked new people because it was more people to read but she didn't know the half of it. He turned, as if sensing someone looking at him and I saw his eyes, which were the last thing I could remember. Suddenly I was in his mind, seeing all his thoughts, well most of them, some he had manage to keep locked up, even from me. I saw a battle field, the end, then everything went blank and that was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up it was too Becky looking over me and a nurse taking my pulse rate. The nurse was thinking how I was lucky not to have a concussion with the smack I took to the floor. I had fainted? When did that happen? Becky brush my hair out of my face, she was wigged out about what had happened her mind saying stuff like, one minute you were looking at that guy, next...you fainted, what happened Laura? She knew what I could do so she always use it for private conversations, in other words she liked my powers she thought they were 'awesome', well I didn't. I thought they were a pain in the butt, one I wish I could have avoided, but me being the fifteen year old freak that will never happen. I gave Becky my 'I have no idea face' and her frown seemed to sink even further into her skin, she may be mad but she was a damn good friend. I looked at the nurse and she smiled reassuringly when inside her body was screaming 'this girl is odd!' I frowned at that; I was not odd I was just... different, different in an odd way.

I still didn't understand how I could hear people's thoughts, or why, I just new that it was after the train crash that it had all started. I was still not completely sure what happened that day, I remember my parents with me, talking about how we were going to get lunch at a new place and then...it crashed and that's all I remember, I was found, under a chair, minor injuries. I never questioned how I was found, or who by but my parent never again were in shape to tell me about it. they were now in a mental institution, nurses looking over them all day long, and they will never again be the business people they were before that god damn accident.

Becker lead me out of the medical room and into the class, we had English now, Monday afternoons were never my favourite, English sucked, my teacher hated me. Social studies was even worse and then biology, that wasn't so bad but it still sucked. I let her lead me to my seat and sit me down then I took charge, getting out my equipment I set to work busying myself with getting what was needed for today's exam. The English exam was based on the poem we had been learning about 'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner' by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. It was a thrilling read, a great poem to study, the weather really showing the way everyone felt. I liked it but English still kind of made me fall asleep.

After the test we set off in the direction of our social studies room. I was excited, social studies, although boring, was going to be interesting today, the new boy had been in all my afternoon lessons, which meant he was in my class. In our school on your first day you get the morning to wonder around and get to know the place and then in the afternoon you go to your classes, it was a sweet set up, if you knew where you were going but of course being new you wouldn't. In social studies the seat next to me was the only one not taken, this strange boy was going to have to sit next to me. Great by the end of the lesson I was going to know more about him then the girls in this school would know in a lifetime. I would know whatever thought he was thinking, what his life was like, every memory he has. It was going to be horrible, I didn't like invading people's space but by one accidental touch I saw everything, it was unavoidable unless I avoided anyone and everyone. Which was hard when you were at high school.


	3. Chapter 2: Accidental touch

Well, I couldn't sleep so i decided I'd upload the second chapter tonight to keep people interested... :P

Again reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Accidental touch.**

I guess it wasn't just me who was anxious for the new boys arrival. It looked as if every single girl in the class was sat, hair fluffed, lip gloss applied. What was it with girls these days? They all thought that just because there was a new boy they needed to be 'presentable', they were all so wrapped in their vain ways that they never even noticed his arrival until he stumbled his way into the class. His entrance earned him a few chuckles by the boys and some look of awe by the girls. I tried to avoid eye contact, not wanting a repeat of this morning, focusing on my note pad.

_He's so hot. _One girl at the front thought.

_Yum. _Another added.

_I wonder if he's better looking with that beanie off? _Anna, the most stuck up person I knew thought idly. Oh, how vain was this? Can they not see through the eyes, I had got a pretty good look inside that mind. Granted it was all very Gothic and I did faint half way through but still... it was one of the most unique minds I had ever seen and all these girls could only think of his looks.

I braved a peak and was surprised at what I saw. He wasn't as lanky as I had first thought, his jade green eyes visible even when he was turned sideways, a chiselled jaw that screamed brooding. He wasn't sore on the eyes, in fact I thought he was a really nice looking guy with the most alarming eyes. Eyes like that screamed danger at all costs.

As if feeling my eyes on his face he turned, very slowly, towards me. Embarrassed, I quickly looked down, not daring to be caught staring and when I looked up again he was walking towards me, his eyes on the chair next to me.

_Poor new guy having to seat next to the freak. _One terribly spiteful voice filled my mind.

_Wow, what a first day having to sit next to her. _Another followed.

_Oh man I wish he had sat next to me. _Another girl complained.

_Laura looks really anxious, I hope she's okay. _At that I snapped my head up, looking into the direction of the thoughts and seeing, to my surprise, Parker Dale. Why did the most popular boy in school care about if I was okay? granted he was my ex boyfriend. Yes, he was my first, and I his but still... we hadn't spoken since the night of the accident, an hour before. The moment he had broken up with me to date my best friend at the time, Anna Colins, the new queen bee of the school.

My eyes quickly flashed to my new neighbour and he smiled kindly at me. I gave back my politest smile before I looked back down at my note book. My heart beating a billion times faster. Wow, he really did have nice eyes...

The teacher called us to attention then so I could finally focus on something else but his eyes burning into my already hot cheeks. The whole class physically shifted in their chairs to gawk at us and now they all stiffly turned back around to face the board. Biting my lip I began to daydream, trying really hard to cut out the horrible names people were calling me in their heads, blocking out the images of the weird girl sitting next to the new heart throb. My mind started to relax half way through the lesson until the teacher requested we pull out our books and have a look at the pages on criminal minds. Realising the new boy wouldn't have been able to purchase his books yet I panicked. Oh no he'll have to share with me! Crap crap crap! Sliding my book cautiously between us I kept my eyes down. That's why I didn't see when our hands touched, skin on skin, but the next thing to happen was what surprised me the most...


	4. Chapter 3: Deathly silence

**Hey guys! ^_^ **

**So I got my very first review the other day. You have no idea how amazing it feels to get your first review! It means the world to me so thank you 101 for your review! Much love for that. **

**Anyway enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

** Nessie **

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

** Deathly silence**

Realising the new boy wouldn't have been able to purchase his books yet I panicked. Oh no he'll have to share with me! Crap crap crap! Sliding my book cautiously between us I kept my eyes down. That's why I didn't see when our hands touched, skin on skin, but the next thing to happen was what surprised me the most...

Instead of being sucked into his mind like I expected suddenly everyone else's minds went silent, even his, deathly silent. I waited, waited for what felt like forever but it never came, never did I get sucked into his mind again. Quickly, as if repulsed he pulled his hand back, gasping with shock or displeasure, of that I wasn't sure. What was going on? Why wasn't I in his mind? Or on the floor unconscious? What the hell is happening to me? What had he done? Biting my lip I tried not to over think it, just a fluke, it won't happen again and yet I wanted to test that theory, I wanted to touch him again.

I risked a peak at my neighbour and frowned when I saw his hard look, as if he was struggling not to get up and run from the classroom. I sighed. This always happened. I always found a way to frighten them off... no matter what I did they always ran away. I sighed. Why was a freak like me even allowed in society? I should be locked up in one of those psychiatric prisons... or at least strapped to a bed. Not in a school full on innocent teenagers who were all impressionable. Granted the worst most of these teenagers had to deal with was their hair and what clothes to wear to prom or the upcoming party. They never had to see their parents laughing like their brains were funny, or rocking in a corner screaming about the shadows every time they saw their own daughter. That was the problem with my parents, I couldn't really go near them because when ever I did they freaked out about the shadows.

Suddenly the bell brung me back to attention I snapped back into reality. Looking to my side again I saw the new boy shoving the very few school equipment he had into his bag as fast as he could. Letting out a long sigh I started to put my things in my bag as well. There's another potential friend lost because f my insanity. I didn't even need to touch him to hear what he was thinking about me. Every time I did touch him it went blank, infact I usually have to touch someone once before I can always hear their thoughts but with this new boy, I never needed that. What was going on/ it was like he knew I could hear thoughts...like he knew I could hear his without even touching him...what else did he know about me. How well did this stranger know me.

What exactly was going on with this stranger whom I didn't need to touch to hear his thoughts. Why did the sight of eyes make me faint, why was it every time I tried to delve into his mind I felt queasy. Who was this new boy and what did he have to do with my curse? Shaking off that thought I got up to leave keeping my eyes on the door.

Outside the class my only friend was waiting for me...


	5. Chapter 4: Awaiting

**Hola friends! ^_^ It's Nessa here...**

**I cannot apologise enough for how crappy I am at keeping updated, I have no excuse to be honest but I will try to update more I have just had to remember a lot recently! **

**Anyway, enough of my talking lets get back to Laura! **

**Nessie xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

** Chapter 4: Awaiting...**

Outside the class my only friend was waiting for me...

As I made my way out of the class I tried to not look back, telling myself I didn't care that all the girls were now surrounding him, telling myself I didn't care if he watched me leave, telling myself I didn't care. Just as I managed to get to the front of the class I felt an arm on my shoulder, at first I froze. _No no no no no no this cannot be happening! _Sighing, I reluctantly turned around to address the new boy, but who I saw standing behind me was a complete surprise. Parker. What on earth did he want?

"Laura, are you okay?" Parker asked, looking me in the eye. Oh god this did not look good for me, what the hell did he want. I blinked, not quite understanding the question. Why was everything going wrong today? Why was my ex boyfriend from another life time almost talking to me again? "Laura? Are you okay?"He asked again, almost anxiously.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." And with that I left the room, walking out and never looking back, right into the arms of my best friend. "Jesus Becker! Scare me why don't you!" I jumped back into the near by lockers.

"Laura! What's got you so jumpy?" One thing about Becker, she always knew exactly what was going on with me at any point in time...

"I'm not jumpy Becker..." I snapped, okay so it wasn't her fault I was so uptight, it wasn't her fault I was having the worst day of my life... okay so not the worst but I still was.

"You deffo are..." She snapped back and then it was silent... it was one those silences that should be awkward but isn't. I just walked, arms crossed, into the carp park. We reached my small BMW and I was just putting my bag in the boot when Becker gasped. I looked up, half interested expecting her to be talking to one of her ghosts but instead I saw talk dark and handsome stranger walking towards me. Time stopped, everything slowed, it was like that bit in a romance movie where the two lovers are reunited after a logn time away from each other. I held my breath, not even realising it until he was two meters away and I was feeling dizzy. He gave that beautiful slight smile of his, flashing teeth and then... he got in his car two spaces down from mine and shot out of the car park like he saw a ghost.

Becker flashed a look at me then at the sleek Mercedes speeding out of the car park, "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask me," Climbing into Otto and slamming the door I impatiently tapped on the steering wheel into Becker finally stopped gawking and climbed in. Shoving my key into ignition in anger I too sped out of the car park, absently I drove to Becker's house, my mind drifting...

"_Tom you cannot do anything about it... Her life will change drastically within the next two years, if you intervene you shall not be her guardian any more." _

"_Daniel I love her, how can I ever let something this terrible happen? How can you? Treating your only chance this horribly is wicked of you... 'Great almighty' council. Cant' you see you'll be tearing her apart..." _

"_You know the consequences of your actions Tom, you must not let it happen, stay clear until we tell you, you're not allowed to pull her off course..."_

"_Don't you think I know that Gregory? But what am I meant to do? Let it all happen? Let her be ripped apart. She cannot be harmed and I have been sworn to protect her, I cannot let you make this risk."_

"_We will not let her die Thomas... "_

"_Fine, come now Laura... Laura come... Laura..."_

"_Laura?"_


	6. Chapter 5: Unrecognisable

**That's right. Two chapters in one night! I know I know you're very welcome ;) **

**Oh I had to change the cover because I realised it had the old title of the book on it haha sorry about that! But the new one is the official one :) **

**As always I love you all muchly for reading! **

**Reviews and stuff would be fabbity fab :D Love you all 3 **

**Nessa **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unrecognisable... **

"_We will not let her die Thomas... "_

"_Fine, come now Laura... Laura come... Laura..."_

"_Laura?"_

"Lauraaaaa!" Becker shook my small frame and I was ripped out of my unrecognisable memory. Dazed and disorientated I didn't instantly recognise the look of pure horror on Becker's face, it then took a further few seconds to understand what had put that look there, one look outside told me exactly what it was, my small car was lodged, in a ditch, about a foot deep.

"Shit! Becker are you okay?" I whipped my head round to fast and felt nauseas, closing my eyes I tried to get over the feeling.  
"Yeah I am fine, just a cut. What about you? Anything broken? What the hell happened? You looked as if you had seen a ghost, and trust me I know what that look is like, and then you just passed out at the wheel and the car slid, I screamed your name but it was like you were in a coma!" Becker's voice had a hint of hysteria my best friend never had.

"Forget about that, we need to get my car out of here, or call the tow company at least." I looked at Becker, I still hadn't managed to get a new phone after the accident.

"I'll call them," Becker's voice was less hysterical, shaky. She pulled out her phone and groaned "shit! My phone died... I can't ring anyone..." I got out of the car and climbed to the surface of the ditch to try and find a road sign when I realised we were on the motor way. I started waving to flag down a car, it took seven failed attempts before I finally succeeded. When a car pulled over onto the hard shoulder I was to relieved at the fact someone had come to our rescue that I didn't notice the white car until it was too late...

Giving a resigned sigh I leant down to the window as it was wound down. "Hey there... Are you okay...um..." The set of deep eyes staring back at me through the open window took my breath away, I knew I would never forget those eyes again.

"Laura. My car fell down there, Becker is in there, she's okay but we need a lift to town to get my tow company... or a mobile to call them on..." I hated this feeling, the feeling of being a damsel in distress...

"No luck on the phone front... I don't get on with them but I can take you both into town, I am heading that way..." He offered with one of those dazzling smiles.

"G..great I will go get Becker." Running back down the ditch I all but yanked the door open. "Becker I got us a ride into town." I grabbed my car keys out of the ignition.

"What? Are you crazy! We can't just hop into the car with a total randomer! What if they are a rapist?" She protested.

"Relax doofus its the new kid, he doesn't seem like a rapist to me..." I chuckled.

"Stop mocking me, and don't call me a doofus." She sulked but climbed out the car and together we made it up the ditch and into his car.

As we did up our seat belts I looked over at my savour, "Thanks again.. erm..." It occurred to me that I didn't actually know his name.

"Tom." He looked over at me and smiled. "And it's no problem. Are you both okay? Do we need to go to the hospital first? That looked like a pretty serious crash..." It didn't slip past me that his lips tightened slightly at that. What was this guy's problem? And what was that day dream about?

"No it's okay we're fine, just need to get my car towed." I looked back at Becker who was absently staring out of the back window, but I could see her hands shaking slightly.

"Okay, if you're sure. How did it happen anyway?" Tom asked.

"I just zoned out at the wheel," I shrugged, _No I was thinking about you and some weird kind of memory but there is no hope in hell that I would ever tell you that... _

"Oh, I have that problem too," he smiled warmly and I just grunted in response, looking out the window I tried to banish all thoughts about that peculiar dream of mine. Focusing on getting my car fixed was probably the easiest option, oh god how much was this going to cost? I felt so drained, and yet I wasn't shaken. I was expecting to be more shaken, more upset but I just felt...numb...and tired. With the soothing feeling of warm air on my face and the soft hum of the car engine I drifted into a bitter sweet sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Restless

**Hello beautiful people Nessa here!**

**Soooo I am watching soul eater as I write this so if it doesn't make sense, my bad. Oh and I any of you are really into Gothic period drama's there is a book called '_Blackened Cottag_e'by A. E. Richards it's free on the Amazon store if you have a kindle! Best book I have read in a while. **

**So in all honesty this is becoming increasingly difficult to follow along with my story plan so the ending that I had planned might change, I really have no clue as to when this story will end I just hope it won't be like 87 Chapters long ;D **

**Enough of my freaking babbling.**

**Let's get back to Laura! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6- Restless

a little nudge on my shoulder woke me up from my sleep, I looked around to see Tom's face smiling at me from the seat next to mine. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window, feeling disorientated, "W-where are we?" I asked, looking back around in fear.

"My home. I am sorry but the tow truck company was not open so I dropped your friend home, not realising that I didn't know where you lived so I just brung you here.. If you like I can take you straight home now..." He offered.

"No, it's okay, um do you have a home phone?" I looked out the window again. Flustered.

"Yes, I do." I could hear the amusement in his tone.

"I'll just call my God mother on that and get her to come pick me up." I climbed out of the heated car into the cool night breeze.

"My home is quite far out, at least an hour from town are you sure you do not want me to give you a lift." I didn't want to admit that my god mother wouldn't pick up the phone because she was at work. I was just holding out as hope that she had finished already.

"No. no it is okay... I will ring her first." I smiled as warmly as I possibly could.

"Okay then," we walked up the long winding path together, coming round the corner I saw one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. Even in the dark I could see how elegantly matured the place was, the white paint seemed as if it had been painted on yesterday, the door a beautiful oak and the small swinging seat outside on the porch gave it a antique feel. Only one light was on within the house and it seemed to be coming out of the back window. "My mother will be in the kitchen, cooking. Would you like to stay for supper?" Tom turned the key in the door and held the door open for me.

"Urm... no... no thank you." I stuttered in reply, the inside of the house, lived up to the beautiful standards of the outside. The corridor was large and spacious, high ceilings and red carpeted floors. Matching tables along the long corridor was filled with pictures and vases of flowers. It was like walking back into a Elizabethan home.

"Oh Thomas you're home I am so glad to see...well hello there." A young women, no more than 35, walked around from a door that must've lead into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at me and I could see the lines of many years of laughter highlighting her beautiful face. A women like this really suited such a perfect home.

"Hello mother." Tom kissed the pretty women's cheek the turned to me. "This is Laura, she had some car trouble and would like to borrow our phone."

"Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." she was cut off by a choking fit from behind me. I turned around to see Tom eyeing his mother in a 'shut up' kind of way. I turned back to her, knowing my confusion was written all over my face. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"No thank you I just need to ring my god mother." Just like that her one comment was dropped, but it hadn't left my mind. She was going to say 'glad to finally meet you' but what did she mean finally? Tom had only met me today, he could not of told her enough to maker her so eager to meet me...

"Okay dear, Thomas come help me serve up fro your little brother." The beautiful, confusing women walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course mother, here Laura the phone is here, just type in the number." He smiled warmly and then followed his mother into the kitchen. I walked over to one of the many matching tables and dialled my god mothers number.

"Hello Laura?" A familiarly feminine voice answered.  
"Aunt Tanya. I had a crash in my BMW. Don't worry I am fine but I really need you to come pick me up, some guy took me to his place to let me call you." my voice cracked on the some guy part.

"Where are you? Are you okay? I'll come pick you up but you'll have to wait an hour because Kyle is being sick right now and I don't want to leave him. Can't the guy bring you home?"

I sighed. "I'm fine and I guess I could ask him but I feel so rude."

"Just ask politely. See you at home." She hung up and I sighed, putting the phone back on the charger unit. That's when something caught my eye. It was a picture, of Tom, looking like he had in my dream. This was so weird. I picked it up to get a better look at it.

"Stalk much?" A newly familiar amused voice came form the doorway. I jumped so hard I dropped the picture back on the table hard, spinning round guiltily at Tom.

"I...uh...I just...uh..." I looked around for some inspiration.

Tom laughed, a perfectly beautiful chiming sound that resonated right to my soul. "I was kidding Laura calm down. Don't wig out." He smiled at me and walked towards me. "That was taken five months ago at our old place," The slight twinge of remorse in his voice made me think that he did not want to leave his old home. I voiced this opinion to him.

"No, I didn't want to leave but there were... complications that meant it was unavoidable and mother is happier here, this is her home town after all." he kept looking at the picture, not returning my eye contact. Trying to comfort him I put my hand on his arm. He looked down and I swear for a moment his eyes softened but as before I could really get a look his old hardness was back. "Anyway, what's the situation? Is your God mother coming to pick you up?" he changed the subject.

"Uhh." I looked down, embarrassed. "My baby cousin is ill and she can't leave him. Could I...um... get a lift?" I blushed.

"Of course Laura. Come I'll take you now if you want." He grabbed his keys. I nodded. " Muuum! I am taking Laura home now, I will be home as soon as possible." He called.

"Okay dear! Nice meeting you Laura sweetheart!" She sung back.

"You too," I stuttered awkwardly whilst Tom was dragging me to the door. This was weird, I should feel awkward, I should feel uncomfortable being in someone's home, especially one whom I only met today. But oddly I could not feel at all weird, I almost felt happy being in Thomas' company... As if it is exactly where I should be... It made me...

Restless.


	8. Chapter 7: Butterflies

**I'm baaaaacccckkkk! Who missed me? Admit it you all did ;) Apologies for the no update situation but my sister has just moved out so we've been moving her and then I am decorating my parents and my room, whilst trying to revise, learn two sets of lines AND have a social life... So writing has been hard. I am only managing to do it now by depriving myself of sleep so be grateful :P**

**Please please please Review I am starting to think no one reads this... recommend to friends if you do love the story because it would be awesome to have more reviewers :) Apologies for spelling and grammatical errors in previous chapters, my laptop had no spell check so I had to download a different software. **

**Enjoy chapter 7 :)**

* * *

** Chapter 7- Butterflies. **

I woke the day after my recent car crash with a new resolve, call me crazy, shout it from the roof tops even. But I was going to try and be Thomas' friend. As much as I knew that it would probably not work, and that I was dooming him the social suicide I just couldn't help myself. I felt a strange attraction to Thomas. One I wasn't sure I liked. Sighing and turning over again, throwing the pillow over my head I tried to drown out all thoughts of Thomas. I was already a messed up teen. Did I really need to throw _normal_ teen problems in there too?

Giving up on going back to sleep I got up and decided to go for a jog, something I rarely did. Pulling on my best jogging bottoms and my running trainers that had yet to be worn I left my home silently. Heading around to the woods enveloping the surrounding area of my home I let my mind wonder, thinking of alluring green eyes, that smile that made me smile and the laugh that's sound made my heart sing... was I in love with this boy? Is that what it was? Or was it simple attraction... of the silence he could bring. Pushing my legs through such thoughts I ran the circuit of the forest twice and then went back to my home, my mind to exhausted to think, and ran a hot bath.

Closing my eyes I let the water do its soothing magic on my body, it was times like this that I could pretend I was normal, that I didn't hear people's thoughts the moment they touched me, that I couldn't know how much of a outcast I was. In my on suite bathroom I could almost pretend my family wasn't broken, that my parents weren't in an asylum... that it was a year ago and I had my life back. But the lie couldn't last long and too soon I could hear the thoughts of those around the house. Aunt Tanya was worrying over some presentation she had today for an important client, Kyle was thinking his young child's thoughts, happy little thoughts. Elisha was singing in her mind about how much she loved her barbie and Uncle John, was just being Uncle John... tutting and everything that looked a mess to him and reading his normal morning paper. I sighed and climbed out of the bath, wrapping myself in a warm towel I padded to my bedroom to choose yet another drab and off the radar outfit... I didn't like drawing unnecessary attention to myself.

Slipping on my comfy jeans, a nice, warm, plain black hoody, and my favourite converse I thought about what today would bring. Would I see him again, of course I had to sit next to him in child development but would he be there? I hoped so.

Giving my hair a final brush through I headed downstairs, grabbed a bagel and headed for my car, only to remember... it wasn't there. I growled and was about to go inside to ask for a lift when a honk drew my attention to the drive. Sat in it was a familiar car with an even familiar pair of jade green eyes peering at me threw the windscreen. I smiled and climbed into the car. "Hey." I said.

Her laughed, that was a noise I could get used to hearing in the morning, "hi. I thought you would need a ride today." he smiled.

"Erm, yeah." That smile, that's what got me every time and just like that... butterflies woke in my stomach, I felt nausea creep upon me, he made me feel so... real. Like a proper teenager, not a freak. Then it suddenly dawned upon me, I could hear something, as if someone was speaking to my mind, it almost seemed like I could hear...

His thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fate

**Hi everyone! **

**I am sorry for such a long time since updating but I just haven't had the heart, I don't really see the point in writing if no one is reading so this might be the last chapter of this story... I don't know if anyone is reading then just tell me what you think... **

**This is a really short chapter because I felt like it needed to be left there. **

**Nessa**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

** Chapter 8: The Fate **

_Now listen to me Laura, this may seem really strange but I can't hold it off any longer... you need to hear who I am, but I cannot tell you aloud... you have to think what you want to speak okay? Have you got that. _

I nodded, a quick sharp jerk of the head, I felt like I was being kidnapped, like a hostage with a gun held to her head.

_Good, now Laura this will all seem too weird to start with but you have to let me finish okay? Cough once for yes. _

I coughed as convincingly as I could. This was freaking me out a lot, why could I hear his thoughts all of a sudden? How did he know of my ability?

_I know because I have the same ability, we all do. All elders. I know this doesn't make much sense. Look you can hear my thoughts because I have unblocked them from you, it takes great strength to do so, therefore I do not have long. Look Laura, I am your guardian. Sent down from the elders to escort you to the day where you save the race of angels. You are very important and in unlocking your ancient powers within you shall earn your wings. This is a great achievement for any angel. I am to make sure you are prepared for the battle but only on the battle field will your true powers be unleashed and in that moment of purity you will defeat the impure race of fallen angels. _

What? Fallen angels? Thomas was the only one that had fallen... fallen off the wagon. The crazy bugger actually expected me to believe _I,_ Miss crazy queen of the century was infact an _angel. _ No way, I wasn't _that_ Gullible.

_Please Laura you have to believe me... its difficult to understand, I will explain more at a later and more private place, come to my home after school and I will explain. _At this he shoved a piece of paper, presumably with hi address on, into my hand. I scrunched it up, no hope in hell was I going anywhere near him after I got out of this car.

_You forget. I know where you live..._ I shivered, that sounded so creepy it didn't even warrant a spoken warning. He was so creepy, I didn't like it. No wonder, the first guy to show ANY interest in me in a year and it has to be some nut job escaped form the same place as my parents are kept. I should have known the moment I didn't hear his mind but no, I was too caught up in the silence to think. How can silence be so suffocating?


	10. Chapter 9: Realities a dream

**Hiyaaa! **

**Okay so because the last chapter was SO FUN to write I decided to carry on with my story, who cares if no ones read it right? I love it and I want to finish the series off so I can write the next series which is going to be sooo much fun! I cannot wait so first I need to finish all the books in this series. Lets do this! **

**Nessa **

**xoxoxoxox**

* * *

Chapter 9- Realities a dream

This wasn't happening, he wasn't an angel, I wasn't an angel. Was I dreaming? Had I finally gone mad? Had I always been mad? Oh gosh I am freaking.

_Shhh, Laura calm down. You have no need to worry... I will explain I promise I know it all sounds so weird right now but you just have to trust me.. _

Trust him? Ha! Not likely, I looked for an escape, we were almost at school and as soon as we got there I could bomb it out of his car and into the sanctuary of the school building, I could ring a tow truck from the library and get them to pick up my car, I could use the compensation money I have to pay for the damage, it would all be okay. I looked at the crumple piece of paper in my head and my mind drifted back to the first day his mother met me...

"Oh Thomas you're home I am so glad to see...well hello there." A young women, no more than 35, walked around from a door that must've lead into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at me and I could see the lines of many years of laughter highlighting her beautiful face. A women like this really suited such a perfect home.

"_Hello mother." Tom kissed the pretty women's cheek then turned to me. "This is Laura, she had some car trouble and would like to borrow our phone." _

"_Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." _

Did she mean so nice to finally meet you?

"_Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." _

Is it all true?

"_Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." _

Could she really know all about me an Thomas? About him being a guardian of me or whatever.

"_Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." _

Is she even his mother or one of these 'elders'?

"_Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." _

What if he's telling the truth?

"_Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..." _

Could it all be true?

Of course, hello Laura dear, it is so nice to finally meet..._ it is so nice to finally meet... it is so nice to finally meet...it is so nice to finally meet..._

You. She meant it. She knows, she knows her son is angel, she knows I am an angel, she knows so that means... it has to be true... he isn't lying to me.

That means...

I am an angel...

And I am meant to save the world.

* * *

**OOOOOOOO DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! So this is moving quite quickly compared to what I thought it would and the chapters are getting shorter and snappier so I hope you all enjoyed it (talking to myself here) This chapter was probably THE most fun chapter to write yet :P **


	11. Chapter 10: Home

**So, hey everyone, sorry I haven't really been even thinking about writing recently but I am off school today and tomorrow so things are looking up will try and keep it more updated from now on :P **

**Nessa xoxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ho****me**

I, Laura Michelle Morgan was an angel, an angel that was meant to save the world. I looked out the windscreen, not seeing what was happening any more that's why I didn't realise that we weren't heading for school any more. I looked at Thomas.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Some where we can be alone, there is much more to tell you and much I have to apologies for, things are becoming increasingly difficult and I am sorry I did not start this earlier." Tom's lip was tight, as if he was trying not to say something.

"What do you mean?"

"Laura," He looked at me, "we have merely weeks to get you prepared for the day that you must face the fight against the impure race, in that time you have to train and you cannot be around your family, it will be too dangerous to get them involved. You must come away with me, to a secure place." As much as I know this was crazy and as much as the feeling I had was wrong I was excited to spend a few weeks alone with Thomas, it was like the greatest love story. However I knew it would not be that way, it would be filled with disbelief and mistrust. How could I ever trust a man that had lied to me from the beginning?

"Where will we go? What will I tell my family?" I looked at Thomas, desperate for answers.

He looked straight ahead, "we will make it look like you have gone missing, I will dispose of your car and take some of your clothes for you, write a note telling them you must leave for a while and not to worry, you will return and that you love them. We will cross the boarder and hide in a different county for a while, I have this planned Elora I promise, I have had this planned for centuries." He turned to me with those sot green eyes and I could nothing but trust him, nothing but comply with his demands. The way he said my full name made my heart flutter, no one had ever called me that, not even my own parents.

We sat in silence for a long time as he drove through town, every once in a while stopping to go into a shop, a flask, a couple of sleeping bags, a sack of coal, some tinned food, so carbonated drinks and a blanket. I was wondering what on earth he was preparing for but I did not ask questions, I just sat there in quiet compliance. I had given up on trying to fight him now, he obviously had it very clear in his mind and I did not want to disturb that. A while later we started driving towards my home, I clutched the seat so hard my knuckles were as white as I was sure my face would be. I tried to get myself ready, make a plan of action, prepare myself for saying goodbye to things that were always there but never noticed. I sucked in a breath as we pulled into my street and prayed that everything went well. This was it. My time.

"Now, hide down in the car I will try and get you some clothes from your home, write that note now." He passed me a piece of note paper and a pen from his bag then turned off the engine, looking over across the street at the home I may never see again. Elisha will be at school now and Auntie would have taken the baby with her, my uncle would be at work, the house was empty, cold. I passed Thomas the poorly scribbled note and tried not to cry for the lost of yet another life that had been ripped away from me, possibly never again would I smell the sweet scent of pancakes in the morning, or light laugh of the children playing in the garden. The whistle in the trees outside my window at night or the swift bark of our next door neighbours dog, Bruno, as the postman delivered their parcels. All those little memories that would once mean nothing, I wanted them all again.

Thomas grabbed my keys from palm and raced towards the house, once inside I saw him run past the hallway window and I knew he wouldn't be long, time to say goodbye to your old life Laura, there's no going back...


	12. Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye

**Heeey there!**

**So sorry I haven't written a lot recently I just kind of...well... avoided it. I am going up to London to to meet my boyfriend today and I have to catch a coach at 5 am. Its now 2am and I still can't sleep -.- so as I needed to do something to calm me I decided to write. You lucky people you ;D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Saying Goodbye**

I slid down in my seat so the neighbors would not see me in the car. If they saw Thomas run into my house and grab my stuff there would be enough speculation of him kidnapping, without a crying girl in the front seat. We would be found in mere hours if abduction was suspected. My heart felt heavy in my chest, here I was, running away because I was going to save the world. I, the sixteen year old freak was about to save the world. That's a heavy burden.

Thomas came propelling out of my house after what felt like forever and leapt into the car, throwing the big bag he had in his hands into the backseat, that was it, all my clothes for who ever knows how long. I looked back at it, staring at the last little piece of my old life I had to hold on to. I felt Thomas hard grip squeeze my hand and I turned round to his warm soft eyes, "We will come back, I promise." I nodded and he let go of my hand, starting the car and driving away from the place I had finally called home.

I don't know how long we traveled, miles and miles of unfamiliar road, everything a blur of green mess, the occasional odd looking house and water, large glistening oceans that seemed to gleam with the promise of something great. Not much talking took place on the way to my new hiding place, Thomas almost seemed too concentrated on the road. Once or twice I turned around to him and just watched him. His eyes glistened off the late morning sun, his chiselled cheek bones looked locked in a hard expression I could not work out. Was it pain? Worry? Anguish? I just didn't know. It was while I was working this out that he turned to me. "What is it?" He asked, his jade eyes gleaming with his amusement. I blushed and looked down mumbling and apology and blushing wildly. That was it for conversation though and the rest of the time I stared out of the window.

At one point we stopped because he needed to grab something from a shop and I stayed hidden in the car, looking out at the street we were on. A pretty little girl walked past clutching her mothers hand in one hand and a ragged old bear in the other. Her beautiful green eyes resembled those of my new companion and her long ash blond hair was tied up in ribbons the colour of blood. She smiled as she walked past the car and tugged on her mothers arm to show her me. The mother looked at me worried and shrunk further in my seat. That was the look my own mother had when I talked about a party I used to want to go to or a dangerous cheer leading move I wanted to attempt. I sighed, my heart heavy for all those lost memories.

Soon Thomas was back and we were back on the road to the place I should call home for a while. How long was I to be here? Was I going to train? Train how? Karate? Kung fu? Some kind of mystical power that I didn't even know how to use? I just felt like I was going on stage and I hadn't been given any script. I was a blind man walking into a war. Vulnerable. And I was putting my life into the hands of one person I wasn't even sure I could trust.

It was to this thought that I drifted into a troubled sleep and when I woke it was to the acknowledgement that we had stopped. I looked up and a beach hut looking shack. It was cosy looking, dark brown wood panels and large flower beds out front. Like how I imagined the grandma's house in little red riding hood. But this wasn't any old folk tale. This was reality, my reality.

I looked at Thomas in the dim light of the dash board and he shot me a dazzling smile. I smiled back and he got out of the car, coming round to my side of the car and opening the door for me. I stepped out into the cool night air and he clasped my hand in his. Whispering softly into my ear...

"Welcome home."


End file.
